And so it Begins
by JpMcreate
Summary: YEAR 1: Willow Latton learns of her magical abilities and heads off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She makes new friends and get into trouble. First Year, not that exciting. But it has to start somewhere.
1. Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Chapter 1: Cat Got Your Tongue?**

I awoke that morning to the sunlight sifting through my closed blinds and onto my bed, warming my face. I lay there for a moment, enjoying the warmth. Today was going to be great fun, my best friend, Elise, had finally returned from the states where she had been for the first three weeks of summer holiday, visiting family, and we were planning on going to the pool that day. The warm sunlight was a sign that we would actually be able to swim. We were also planning on celebrating my birthday, which she had arrived home for just in time. It was summer, today was my birthday and I would be spending it with my best friend.

I sighed as my stomach began making noises, impatient for food. I shivered as my bare feet touched the cool floor of my small, cozy room. My covers were quite toasty but the chill that came in through my cracked window at night was a bit of a shock for my body in the morning when I crawled out form beneath them. I pulled my long, messy hair into a ponytail, threw a sweater over my tank top, and headed downstairs for my breakfast.

It was a weekday, so when I walked into the kitchen I was surprised to find my Uncle Jack sitting at the table in his bathrobe, reading the paper. _Why isn't he at work today? _I wondered to myself. He looked up as I entered and smiled.

"Hey kiddo!" He beamed at me. "Happy Birthday!" I returned his smile and sat down, pouring myself a bowl of cereal.

"Thank You," I said shyly. He was always such a morning person, up at the crack of dawn, and I usually wasn't fully awake until about ten or eleven o'clock. I looked up at him as he began reading the paper once more. "How come you're not at work yet?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, it's your birthday. I wouldn't want you to spend it all alone," he smirked. "Also, I am expecting a visitor today." His smirk grew wider into something more secretive, and teasing. He knew something. I stared at him quizzically.

"Where's Aunt Rachel?" I asked, wanting to move on to a new topic. I hated it when he knew something I didn't.

"She went out for a bit, she'll be back soon." Apparently he wasn't the only one who had taken the day off from work. I knew this had to be more for the visitor than for my birthday, for the previous summer they hadn't taken the day off to celebrate with me. They hadn't even hired a sitter. I spent the entire day bored out of my mind, with nothing to do. There was a part of me that was still upset with them. A teacup falling off its hook in the kitchen caused me to jump; I looked at it, cracked in two on the countertop. Uncle Jack, noticing my slight scowl watched me knowingly. The front door opened and slammed closed, snapping me out of my head. My Aunt Rachel strolled into the room with a small bag in her hand. She lit up when she saw me, walked over to me, and kissed the top of my head.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," she cooed. She was the most motherly woman I had ever met, and I sometimes couldn't help but wonder why she and Uncle Jack never decided to have their own children. She wandered over to my uncle and gave him a peck on the cheek, which he returned after she said, "Good morning, love." It made me smile when I saw them like this. They were so cute sometimes, and I loved being with them when they acted this way. Rachel turned her attention back to me.

"So, Willow. Big day, huh? Eleven! What were you thinking of doing?"

"I was actually hoping to go swimming with Elise, she just got back yesterday!" I said excitedly. She nodded slowly "Thank you, by the way," I added, "for staying home to be with me."

"Of course dear, it's no problem," she turned back to Uncle Jack, "What time is Minerva getting here?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"I assume before noon," he said. I looked at the clock outside the doorway; it was half past nine. I hoped Minerva, whoever they were, would get here soon; I was finished with my breakfast and I wanted to go meet Elise as soon as possible.

I excused myself and went back to my room. I changed into a pair of athletic shorts and put a T-shirt over my bathing suit. Neither Aunt Rachel nor Uncle Jack had raised any opposition to my going to the pool, and I assumed I could go. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair, and washed my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. My usually fair complexion was a little darker due to the amount of time I had been laying in the sun on the front lawn, and my chocolate brown hair was tinged with gold for the same reason. I stared at my eyes, loving them. They were so unique and I had never met someone else with the same deep blue color that I had, much less someone who had the honey-gold flecks as well. Thick, dark eyelashes framed them, making them stand out even more. Of course, only being eleven, I only looked at them as pretty eyes, never as alluring flirting tools like other girls my age.

The doorbell rang. I left the bathroom and slowly walked down the stairs to the sound of Aunt Rachel's nervous voice speaking much faster than usual. I walked into the family room and it didn't take me more than a couple of seconds to understand, and share, my aunt's nervousness.

Sitting in a chair across from the sofa my aunt and uncle were sat upon was a middle-aged woman. Her dark hair was pulled into a tight knot on the back of her head and her rectangular spectacles emphasized the no-nonsense expression on her angular face. More shocking were her clothes. She wore a velvety floor length robe of emerald green over what could only be described as a dressing gown of a much deeper green, which was also floor length.

"Willow," my uncle began, "this is Professor Minerva McGonagall." I approached her and shook her hand as she offered it to me.

"Professor?" I questioned. I didn't understand what was going on, who was this woman, and why was she here?

"Yes," she replied. "I am a professor, and I am very pleased to be the one to tell you that you have been accepted to the school at which I teach. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I stared at her, my mouth agape. _Witchcraft_?_ Wizardry_? This had to be a joke, I had never heard of anything so ridiculous in my life. I looked at my aunt and uncle, wanting them to tell me this was, indeed, a joke and that what this woman had just said was rubbish. They didn't. I looked back at the Professor.

"Is this a joke?" I asked stupidly. She shook her head.

"No, Hogwarts is a legitimate school where young witches and wizards go to learn to use and control their magic. You are a witch."

"She's telling the truth love," Aunt Rachel chimed in. I started to ask how this was possible but uncle Jack answered that before it left my lips.

"Your mum and dad were also magic. Your mum was a witch, like you are, and your dad was a wizard." They were actually telling the truth.

"You knew about this?" I felt betrayed and hurt that they had kept something so _big_ from me. I began to shake with anger, how could they have done this? I glared at both of them; they returned it with a peaceful stare. My anger increased, and I shook more. _How are they so bloody calm_? A flower filled vase on the coffee table shattered, causing me to shriek. The three adults looked at me knowingly. I watched them as they watched me, and something clicked.

"Di-did I do that-?" I asked. Professor McGonagall nodded.

"You also caused the mug in the kitchen to fall and break this morning," my uncle added.

"Oh," I said quietly, feeling embarrassed for my loss of temper. "Sorry," I muttered.

"It's quite alright, Miss Latton. You are not expected to be able to control your magic before you start school. Most young witches and wizards release their magic when they experience strong emotions such as anger of fear." Professor McGonagall said. "This is your acceptance letter," she continued, handing me an envelope. "It includes your supply list and your train ticket as well."

I took the envelope and looked at it. Across the front, in curvy, elegant handwriting, my name and address were printed.

I looked back to my aunt and uncle. I remembered my earlier thought, they had known. "How come you never told me?" I asked.

"Well, you see, we really were planning on it," my uncle began awkwardly, "but-"

"-But, for reasons that will not be discussed at this time, a select group of wizards, myself included, decided that it would be best if you believed yourself to be a muggle, that is a non-magic person," she added after seeing my confused look at the word, "until the time you would receive your Hogwarts letter. That is the reason I have come today. We usually only visit muggle born households to explain these developments to non-magic families who have no familiarity with Hogwarts, but for you we agreed that you should have an small explanation from someone who was more involved with everything."

Seeming satisfied with the information she told me, Professor McGonagall stood. The rest of us followed her lead. Uncle Jack escorted her out of the room and to the door, thanking her for taking the time to visit with us and explain thing to me. I stayed in the family room, dumbstruck by what I had just learned. I was a witch, a _real_ witch. I would be going to a school of magic for the rest of my schooling, and my aunt and uncle had known the whole time.

I looked at the both of them as Uncle Jack reentered. They brought me into a tight hug, and I scowled into them, still unhappy that they had kept this a secret.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked again.

"We wanted to tell you," Aunt Rachel said, "but like Professor McGonagall said, we were not to tell you anything until now. You'll know the reasons soon enough.

I nodded slowly, not arguing with what she had said, but still thinking about it deeply. _What reasons_?

"But think about it Willow. You get to start at a new place and make new friends. You can be a part of a whole other world you didn't even know existed," Uncle Jack said happily. I smiled at this thought. I liked trying new things, and he was right. This would be a whole new experience, and even though it was initially a shock to find out what I was, I was glad to know most of the truth. I continued to hug them. I suddenly remembered that I had plans. _Should I tell Elise about all of this_?

"I have to go see Elise," I said, breaking the silence that had seeped in during our hug.

My aunt and uncle nodded.

"Alright, get what you need," Aunt Rachel said. She would drive me to the pool. "But, Willow, I don't think you should tell her about any of this." I nodded, agreeing with her. That conversation would be saved for later.

I left the house happy, knowing I would be able to just relax with my best friend. I really was looking forward to testing the waters in this new world, and I felt excited for the fun that, undoubtedly, lay ahead. But, for the time being, all I wanted was to have a quiet birthday where I could just live in the present and not think about the rest of the world.

_Elsewhere, a very large man was breaking down the door and handing a skinny boy his Hogwarts letter and yet another boy, with blond hair, was receiving his as well._


	2. Diagon Alley

It didn't take long for me to wholly forgive my aunt and uncle for keeping my being a witch a secret from me. I knew that they really had wanted to tell me, so I didn't hold it against them. It had been about a month since I found out about Hogwarts and I had been filling my free time with my friends. I had barely been home and any thoughts of Hogwarts were far in the back of my mind. I walked into the kitchen one morning for breakfast, and the presence of my aunt and uncle momentarily surprised me until I remembered today was Saturday.

"Willow, we were thinking of getting your school supplies today," Aunt Rachel said. I looked at her questionably. Every other year they went out and bought me everything that I needed, I would simply come home one day to find it all in my room. They never really told me before hand that they would get it.

"You were planning on going to Hogwarts, were you not?" She asked, noticing my confused expression.

"Oh, right," I said. "Be right back." Leaving them in the kitchen, I rushed upstairs to my room. I remembered that Professor McGonagall said my supplies list was in the envelope with my letter and ticket. I grabbed the letter off my desk and turned to go back to the kitchen. I skimmed over the letter as I walked. It mentioned how I had been accepted and that I would need to send _an owl_ no later than July 31. That must have been how they meant for me to tell them whether or not I would be coming. I was looking over the supplies I needed as I walked back into the kitchen. I was sure I wouldn't be able to find any bookstore in London that sold the books I needed, and where on earth was I going to get a wand?

"Where am I going to get all of this?" I asked. "Surely not in London."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," said Uncle Jack.

I ate my breakfast in silence, not really listening to Uncle Jack tell stories about visiting a place called Diagon Alley with my mum. After I finished eating I went back upstairs to get ready. I put on a black long-sleeved shirt and Capri length jeans, it was a little chilly that morning. I went back down to find my aunt and uncle already dressed and waiting. They smiled at me.

"Ready to go." I nodded quickly, I was actually a little nervous. I didn't know what to expect from the wizarding world, but the meeting with Professor McGonagall was enough to tell me it would defiantly be different from what I was used to.

We drove through London, and parked on the side of the road across from a record store. I looked around for any sign of magic but saw nothing. Next to the record store was a dingy pub that no one seemed to be going into and next to that was a bookstore. Did they sell the books I needed? Something told me they didn't.

"Alright then, let's go. If I remember correctly this is where it supposed to be." Uncle Jack looked around a little bit seeming confused.

"We have to go through a small pub called the Leaky Cauldron. I don't think I'll be able to see it though, I never could before," he trailed off and turned to me. "See it anywhere?" he asked.

I looked around again and focused in on the pub across the road. Sure enough, there was a sign that said 'The Leaky Cauldron'. I pointed to the spot between the record store and bookstore.

"It's right there." My uncle smiled triumphantly and led the way across the road. I followed closely behind, Aunt Rachel at my side. She placed her hand on my shoulder reassuringly, sensing my anxiety.

Uncle Jack walked straight up to the door of the pub and paused. I stepped in front of him and opened the door, realizing he probably was having trouble finding it. He walked inside, followed by Aunt Rachel and then myself. The pub was full of people, all dressed similarly to Professor McGonagall, and they were, for the most part, silent. They were staring at the two obviously not magical people, who had just walked in, but they seemed to relax when they saw me, probably realizing I was a student. A bald man behind the bar motioned for us to go through a door on the other side of the room and then followed.

"My name is Tom, pub keeper of the Leaky Cauldron. I assume you are going to Diagon alley to purchase your Hogwarts supplies," he said. I nodded quietly. He made a motion and tapped a few of the bricks on the wall ahead of us. They began to shift and open, forming an archway to reveal a bustling road full people.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, enjoy yourselves." Tom gave us a toothless grin before turning on his heel and walking back through the door into the pub.

I stepped through the archway, my mouth hanging open; there were so many colors and people. The archway behind us closed and we began walking up the street. I gawked at all the shops, noticing the unusual items sitting in the windows, and I was beginning to feel less nervous and more excited by the minute. This really was a magical place.

I saw a great, marble building at the end of the street and as we got closer I realized it was a bank. We walked up the stairs and through the entrance, which had a poem warning thieves about the dangers of trying to rob it. We walked into the lobby of the bank; it was as grand as the outside, complete with high ceilings and intricate marble floors.

"Just need to get some wizard money before we buy everything," Uncle Jack said to Aunt Rachel. "I pretty certain that Sofia and Michael's vault still has money in it." I focused back on Uncle Jack at the mention of my parents.

"My mum and dad have money _here_?" I asked. Aunt Rachel smiled at me.

"Of course, love. Most wizarding families do. We're not sure how much they have saved up though. Do you have the key?" she asked, turning back to my uncle. He held up a tiny key as a small, grumpy looking creature walked over to us briskly.

"Can I help you," he asked shortly.

"Um, yes. We are here to make a withdrawal," Uncle Jack replied nervously. "From Michael and Sofia L-latton's vault." He gave the creature the key. He inspected it quickly and turned around.

"Very well, follow me." We did so. He led us through a pair of heavy double doors and to a small cart that sat upon what looked like miniature railroad tracks. We clambered in just as he called out, "Vault 523".

The cart lurched forward and began to speed downwards into the depth of the bank. I clung to Aunt Rachel's arm tightly, fearing I would fly out of the cart at every bend. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the cart began to slow and came to a halt in front of a vault labeled 523. The creature, which I came to realize was a goblin, climbed out of the cart and promptly unlocked the door to the vault. It swung open as we scrambled onto the walkway next to us. I looked inside and felt my eyes widen. There was a generous pile of gold and silver coins and smaller piles of bronze ones scattered around it, all of it seemed to glow. The goblin climbed in and began putting some of the coins into a bag.

"First year I presume, he said." I nodded and walked closer to the entrance of the vault and picked up one of the large gold coins, turning it over in my hands. Uncle Jack came up behind me.

"This one is a Galleon, the silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts," he explained. The goblin came out of the vault and handed Uncle Jack the bag of money.

"This is enough for her," he nodded in my direction, "Hogwarts supplies. I added a little extra for whatever else she may want." He closed the vault and it locked loudly. As we walked back to the cart he explained the different values of the three coins. Twenty-nine Knuts were worth one Sickle and seventeen Sickles were worth one Galleon. I thought the changes were odd but it was nice to know there were only three coins to remember. The cart sped back towards the surface and we all sat quietly.

"Why don't you wait for us outside, love? We'll be along in a minute, we just need to check something." I nodded as Aunt Rachel spoke and did as she asked. I walked outside and waited for them at the top of the stairs, enjoying the sun that was peeking from behind the clouds.

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it." I looked over at the very large man with wild hair who was talking to a young boy. The boy looked about my age, he was rather skinny, wore glasses and had messy black hair. I smiled at him as they passed by. I read the poem that was on the front of the doors. It mentioned finding trouble when searching for treasure that wasn't yours and the immorality in doing so. Not incredibly threatening, but it was very clearly a warning.

"Ready to go?" I jump severely as Aunt Rachel spoke, Uncle jack followed closely behind. I smiled and nodded. The led the way down the street and I looked at my list.

"Flourish and Blotts," my uncle said as we came to a bookstore. Inside I could see shelves that went to the ceiling completely filled with a variety of books, piles of books that looked like they would fall over if anyone bumped into them or took one out, and a lot of people hustling and bustling about looking for what they needed.

"How about I go in there," said Uncle Jack acknowledging the bookstore, "and you two run along to Madam Malkin's to get your robes." I handed Uncle Jack my book list and then hurried after Aunt Rachel who was already walking off towards Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. We walked into the store and were greeted by a petite witch with a warm smile.

"Hello, dear. Hogwarts?" she asked me.

"Yes," I said simply. I smiled at her as she steered me over to a pedestal that stood in front of a mirror.

"I'm afraid this is the smallest size left," she said as she had me slip into a robe that was much too large. "I'll just make some adjustments to it, maybe if I…" she trailed off she worked on the robe to get it to fit better.

As she worked I remained silent. Aunt Rachel sifted through the racks of robes on either side of the shop. She walked back over to me.

"I think I'm going to go make sure your uncle is finding everything alright," she said. I watched her walk out the door, the bell chiming lightly as it opened and closed. I stood in silence for a few moments, and then heard the bell chime again as someone walked in. At first I expected it to be Aunt Rachel but I realized it wasn't when I heard a drawling voice tell Madam Malkin's they needed Hogwarts robes.

A boy with white-blonde hair, a pointed face, and icy grey eyes walked in and stood on the pedestal next to mine.

"Are you starting at Hogwarts this year too?" I asked him. He gave me a curt nod. I smiled sweetly at him. Maybe I could have a friend before I even started school.

"I'm Willow Latton," I continued, offering him my hand.

"Draco Malfoy," he said smugly, taking my hand and shaking it briefly before turning back to the mirror.

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" He asked me. I shook my head, not really understanding what he was talking about.

"I really don't know that much about Hogwarts, so I've never heard of these… houses," I confessed. "I live with my aunt and uncle, they're muggles, and I didn't know about Hogwarts until a few weeks ago." His brow furrowed at this information, though I didn't really understand why.

"Well," he said coolly, "I know _I'll_ be in Slytherin, the whole of my family has been."

"Are a lot of people put into the same house as their parents?" He nodded stiffly. "I wonder what houses my parents were in…" I said this more to myself than to him, but he heard and gave me a questioning look.

"I thought you said they were muggles-"

"No, my aunt and uncle are, but both my parents went to Hogwarts." He seemed to relax after I said this. We were silent for the next few minutes. He opened his mouth a couple times, like he wanted to say something but quickly closed it when I would look over.

"There you are dear," Madam Malkin said with a smile, "All finished, that'll be fourteen galleons." I gave her the money and tucked the package containing my new robes under my arm.

"Goodbye, Draco. See you at school." I gave him a final smile and waved as I left, he made to wave as well but I had already left the shop. I hurried next door to Flourish and Blotts, finding my aunt and uncle at the front counter with a large stack of books.

After we finished paying for my schoolbooks we continued down the street. We bought a cauldron and other potions tools at an equipment shop and then went next door to the apothecary for my ingredients. After stopping to buy quills and parchment the only thing I needed was a wand. We walked up the street until we came across a small store, with only a wand on a dusty cushion in the window and a sign above that said 'Ollivanders, makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.'. Uncle Jack steered me through the door. The shop looked just as dusty inside as it did outside. There were shelves piled high with thin rectangular boxes and a small counter with an ancient looking chair next to it.

"We'll meet you back here in a few minutes," Uncle Jack whispered in my ear. I watched them as they hurried out the door and turned back to see a rather old man standing behind the counter, smiling sleepily at me.

"Good afternoon," he spoke in a quiet, slightly raspy voice. His hair was disheveled and he had stubble on his face. His dusty robes match his shop and his watery eyes bore into mine. "You look very much like your mother. Ash and unicorn hair, ten and three-quarter inches as I recall." It took me a moment to realize he was talking about her wand. I nodded warily.

"Let us see what we can find for you," he continued. He ambled towards the back of the shop, came back to the front, a box in hand, and handed me a wand. He watched me expectantly but before I had a chance to do anything with it, snatched it back, muttering something about not being right. He rummaged some more, occasionally picking up a box momentarily before thrusting it back onto the shelf. I waited patiently, gazing around the room. I felt my eyes linger on one box every time I they passed over it, I didn't really know why but something about that particular box seemed to call out to me.

"Mr. Ollivander, what about this one?" I asked, walking up to the box. I felt him reach for it from behind me and take it down.

"A lovely choice Miss Latton," he commended. "Willow and unicorn hair, eleven and a quarter-inch. Very Swishy." He handed me the wand and watched me expectantly. I held it gently, focusing on the warmth radiating from the handle where I touched it. It felt wonderful, like I'd found a small part of myself in this wand.

"Odd," Ollivander whispered. I looked at him curiously. "How did you know?" He asked in the same whisper. Thinking about it, I realized I had no idea. My mind had been blank and I simply picked a box that felt… right.

"I don't know." But how had I known? Mr. Ollivander was right, it was odd that I was able to find my wand and I was sure that few others were able to do so.

"No matter," he interjected, "You have your wand, and again I must say it is a lovely choice." He gave me a wary smile, still baffled by my ability to find my wand. He shuffled to his spot behind the counter.

"Seven Galleons and three Sickles." I counted out the amount and handed the money to him over the counter.

"Found your wand already?" I turned to see Aunt Rachel and Uncle Jack walking through the door. I smiled at them and nodded, noticing an ash colored, furry mass in my aunt's arms. The cat looked up at me, its amber eyes twinkling, even in the dim lighting of the shop.

"She's. So. Sweet." I gasped, rushing over to scratch her behind the ears. She purred happily.

"We're glad you like her, she's yours." Uncle Jack said. This fact had already clicked but I was, nonetheless, speechless. I hugged them both and nuzzled my new cat.

"Thank you," I whispered in their ears. I turned back to Mr. Ollivander and muttered my thanks and left with my aunt, uncle and supplies in tow.

The rest of the week was comfortable and quiet; Uncle Jack and Aunt Rachel took the week off work so we could spend some time together before I left for school. I spoke with my friends at one point and told them I was going to a boarding school in northern Britain, but that was all I told them. The night before my departure my aunt, uncle, and I went out for dinner and saw a musical in London. I lay in my bed with Bay, my new cat, content. I thought about tomorrow, when I would be getting on the train for Hogwarts, and I felt my stomach flutter with excitement. I drifted off to sleep, and dreamt of magic spells, strange occurrences and a cat with ice grey eyes.


	3. Trains

**Chapter 3: Trains **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. The combination of calculus and procrastination is quite deadly. I've had a good chunk of this bit written for a while, a couple weeks actually, and I was going to include the sorting ceremony and what not but for now, this is all there is. I haven't had that much time to write. I'll try to update soon.. sorry for any frustration. Please review :)**

**Also, Everything except Willow, Jack, and Rachel belong to JKR. Any dialogue from the book is from pages 88-112.**

**

* * *

**

I trudged down the stairs, again feeling a mixture of excitement and anxiety. I smiled weakly at Aunt Rachel, who was standing at the stove in her flowered apron, as I entered the kitchen. I wasn't feeling very hungry this morning, but I ate the scrambled eggs and toast Aunt Rachel placed in front of me so as not to worry her. I glanced at the clock.

"The train leaves in an hour, shouldn't we be going soon?" I asked. One hour. My stomach did a little flip and I wondered if it was a good idea to have eaten. In an answer to my question Uncle Jack appeared in the doorway, my trunk beside him and Bay, tucked away in her carrying case, under his arm.

"Ready to go?" he asked me with a warm, but slightly sad, smile. I sighed heavily.

"Yes." _As ready as I'll ever be_, I added to myself. There was a part of me that didn't want to go. I knew hardly anything of the wizarding world and the oncoming separation from my aunt and uncle would be hard on all three of us, we'd rarely been apart for more than one or two days at a time. However, I also knew that going to Hogwarts would be amazing and that I really did want to go and both Uncle Jack and Aunt Rachel wanted me to go to the school my parents attended. But leaving them would still be sad.

We packed the car quickly and quietly, and were soon driving toward King's Cross station. I looked at my ticket as Uncle Jack loaded me trolley.

"How is this possible?" He looked at me confusedly. "Platform 9 ¾. This can't be right…" He merely smiled as I trailed after him. I looked around, seeing platform nine and ten, but nothing in between.

"How-" I began again, but Uncle Jack cut me off.

"Walking at the wall, right there," he pointed between platforms nine and ten, "is how we get onto platform 9 ¾." I looked at him, horrified. "We'll be right here, on either side of you." He put his hand on my left shoulder and Aunt Rachel held onto my right arm securely. Uncle Jack began steering me forward, and all I could do was move with him. No! I was positive we were going to crash straight into the wall and we would all look ridiculous. I shut my eyes tightly, grasping tightly to the handle bar of my trolley, waiting for the impact. But none came.

I slowly opened my eyes as a cool wind washed over me and steam began licking my face. In front of me sat a large, bright red train. The platform next to it had a sign that read 9 ¾. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment at my overreaction and forgetfulness of the interesting ways of magic. Seeing the red train before brought about the same sensation I felt in Diagon Alley, all of my anxiety washing away to leave only excitement. We made our way forward to look for an empty compartment. It didn't take long and within five minutes we had loaded my possessions onto the train and were quietly saying our goodbyes. The train would be leaving in fifteen minutes and the platform was starting to get very crowded.

"I'm going to miss you," I muttered softly. I blinked away the tears stinging the corners of my eyes. The reality of my departure was more real than ever at the moment, but I didn't want to worry my aunt and uncle.

"Don't worry love. Before you know it, it will be Christmas and you'll be home for a few weeks. We'll see you soon." Aunt Rachel took my hand and squeezed it softly.

"Have a good term kiddo," said Uncle Jack, patting my shoulder. They pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and held me tightly for a few minutes.

"I'll see you soon," I whispered, giving them a final wave as I climbed into my compartment, closing the door behind me. I continued waving at them as the train's whistle blew and it began pulling away. Once the train rounded a bend I was unable to see them anymore and I flopped into my seat with a heavy sigh. Yes, I was excited for Hogwarts, but I would really miss my aunt and uncle. Maybe with time the separation would be easier. And Aunt Rachel was right; before I knew it I would be home for Christmas Holiday. Pulling my legs up to my chest I put my arms around my knees and let a few tears to fall. Even with my newfound optimism I was still allowed a few moment of sadness, right?

I jumped up as the compartment door slid open and the boy I saw whilst leaving Gringotts entered.

"Is it alright if I sit in here?" he asked shyly. I smiled at him. He was rather scrawny, although it may have only appeared that way due to the fact that he was wearing clothes that were obviously much to large for him. Beneath his mass of untidy black hair, which I doubted would stay down even after combing it, he had dazzling green eyes and an oddly shaped scar.

"Go right ahead," I answered. "My name is Willow Latton, by the way."

"Harry Potter," he mumbled, shaking my hand quickly.

"Are you nervous at all for Hogwarts?" I asked him. Might as well have a conversation if we were sitting together.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I didn't even know I was a wizard to tell you the truth."

"Well neither did I. But apparently my parents went to Hogwarts, my Aunt and Uncle just didn't tell me."

"My aunt and uncle knew as well," he added bitterly. I grinned at this. Someone knew exactly what I was going through. Harry didn't seem like he knew anything about Hogwarts either. Although, from his tone I could tell he didn't really care for his aunt and uncle.

The compartment door slid open again and a boy with brilliant red hair stuck his head in.

"Do you mind?" he started, "everywhere else is full."

"Not at all." Harry made a gesture towards the seat beside me. The boy sat quickly a sighed a sigh of relief, obviously happy to have a place to sit. I quietly introduced myself to the boy, Ron Weasley, and we sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey Ron." I looked up to see two tall boys with the same vibrant hair as Ron entered the compartment grinning mischievously. They said something about a tarantula, which Ron did not seem too excited about, introduced themselves as Fred and George, then left as quickly as they had come. We sat in silence for another moment when Ron suddenly blurted,

"Are you really Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded and then Ron began firing off questions about Harry 's scar, someone called you-know-who, and how Harry had been living the past ten years. I didn't really pay much attention to the conversation, I instead let my mind wander as I watched the countryside fly by in a blur. I snapped out of my trance when I heard Ron gasp and felt him almost fall out of his seat.

"You said you-know-who's name," he garbled with a look of shock plastered on his face. "I'd have thought you of all people-"

"I'm not trying to be brave saying the name, I just didn't know you shouldn't," Harry said, cutting Ron off, "but see what I mean, I've got loads to learn."

We've all got a lot to learn," I said. In a way, I understood exactly how Harry must have felt. It was rather disorientating to be thrown in to this new world, especially knowing so little about it. But whereas I was confident, mostly, Harry did not seem to be. I suppose that can only be expected after living for your whole life with dreadful people, as Harry had described his family.

"But who is this _you-know-who_ character?" Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Harry began to explain.

"He was a Dark wizard, he went bad. He killed a lot of people and, well, he just wasn't good news. He killed my parents," Harry paused, as if he was contemplating saying more. I gave him a reassuring nod. "He tried to kill me." I felt my eyes go wide. Harry had been living with his aunt and uncle his whole life; meaning you-know-who must have tried to kill him when he was a _baby._ I thought about this a moment, what kind of sick person would try to kill a baby? But another question came to mind.

"Wait, tried?"

"For some reason the curse backfired and he was… destroyed. I got this from it," He pulled back his bangs to reveal the scar I had noticed earlier, it was shaped like a lighting bolt.

"That's terrible," I murmured, looking down at my hands clasped in my lap. I don't know where the thought came from, but I wondered if he had killed my parents as well. Something inside of me felt that it was true, that he had.

"What was his name?" I asked. Ron cleared his throat awkwardly and looked around the compartment. The name clearly made him uncomfortable, and I bet that others were actually afraid of the name. I leaned close to Harry so as to spare Ron from hearing it.

"Voldemort," Harry whispered. The name did have an effect, it felt taboo in a way, but I wasn't afraid of it.

The three of us sat in silence for a while, occasionally making small talk but overall, silence. Soon an elderly woman came by pushing a cart full of sweets.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" the woman asked sweetly. Harry jumped up right away and went to the cart eagerly. Ron muttered something about sandwiches and sheepishly held up a smushed bag. I wasn't hungry and stayed put. Harry came back, his arms full of sweets. Ron snickered as Harry dumped it on the seat across from me.

"Hungry are you?"

"Starved," Harry replied.

Ron unwrapped his sandwiches and looked at them disgruntled.

"Have a pasty if you like," Harry said.

Ron and Harry began eating their way through the pile of sweets, I had taken a couple bite of one or two things. Our conversations started up once more. Ron explained to Harry and me about chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts every flavor beans. They apparently meant _every_ flavor.

At one point a distressed looking boy came in and asked if we'd seen a toad. We told him no and he left in a frenzy.

"Don't know why he's so bothered. If I brought a toad I'd lose it quickly, but I brought Scabbers so I can't talk." He said motioning to a sleeping rat on his lap. I wrinkled my nose at it, usually I didn't mind rodents but this seemed particularly… rat like.

"He could have died and you wouldn't know the difference. I tried to turn him yellow yesterday but the spell didn't work. I'll show you." He pulled out his wand, which was very old looking, and he raised it.

The compartment door slid open once again, revealing a girl with wild, bushy hair and large front teeth. The boy who lost his toad was standing behind her.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" She asked, in a rather bossy voice.

"We've already told him we haven't," Ron said

"Oh," she exclaimed, seeing Ron's wand. "Are you doing magic? Let's see then." She watched Ron expectantly as he stared at her in surprise.

"Um, okay…" Ron cleared his throat. "_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow_." Nothing happened

"Are you sure that's a real spell? It's not very good, is it? She launched into a small speech about her being muggleborn and how much she'd already learned from her course books. She introduced herself as Hermione Granger.

We introduces ourselves and after learning Harry's name she launched into another speech about books she'd read that he was in and what Hogwarts house she'd like to be in. She spoke very quickly and we watched her, rather dumbfounded by her attitude, at least I was. After telling us we ought to change into our robes she left with the other boy.

"Whatever house I'm in I hope she's not." Ron said. I rolled my eyes at him. She's probably just nervous about being her parents being muggles, I thought, remembering the odd way the Draco boy reacted when I told him my aunt and uncle were muggles. She just wanted to prove she belonged.

This train ride was giving me weird revelations.

Once more I tuned out Harry and Ron's discussion, lost in my thoughts again.

The compartment door slid open once more, and three boys stepped in. I recognized Draco in the middle, staring intently at Harry. On either side of him were two large, thick looking boys.

"It's true then," He said haughtily, "You are Harry Potter." Harry nodded stiffly

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he continued. Ron snorted loudly. Draco whipped his head towards Ron. "Think my names funny do you. No need to ask yours, my father told me the Weasleys all had red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." I stared at him, eyes wide. He seemed fairly polite in Diagon Alley. Why was he being so arrogant here?

"You'll soon find out, Potter, that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand, and I didn't blame Harry for not taking it.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry said rather coolly.

I lost track of the conversation for a moment, but insult were exchanged and Harry and Ron were on their feet.

"Stop it," I said. They were being ridiculous and quarreling for no real reason. Draco turned is attention to me and paused for a moment, a little bit of shock apparent on his face in realizing I was there. I stood and walked up to him, looking him straight in the eye. I'd had enough of this.

"Leave Draco." He looked like he was about say something but one of his friends howled in pain. Scabbers was holding onto his finger. He flung the rat across the compartment and the three left hurriedly.

Hermione appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on," she huffed. Ron ignored her and picked up Scabbers.

"You've met Malfoy before?" Harry nodded and told us about meeting Malfoy in Madame Malkin's shop.

"I met him too," I interjected. "Though he wasn't so rude." I shrugged.

"Yeah, well, that family is bad news," Ron said. "They used to work for you-know-who but they said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe them. Can we help you?" He asked stuffily, turning to Hermione, who was still standing in the doorway.

"You should change into your robes, the conductor said we'll be arriving shortly." She then chided the boys for fighting and Ron huffed indignantly.

"It was Scabbers fighting, not us," he said motioning to the sleeping rat.

"Yes, well." Hermione turned to leave. "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way." She left. Ron glared after her and rubbed his nose.

"I'm going to go change," I said, pulling my robes out from a small back I packed them into. I looked into Bay's carrying case, she had been so quiet the whole ride I'd forgotten she was here and she was sleeping soundly. I found a girls lavatory and quickly changed inside. Walking back to the compartment I heard someone call my name.

"Willow!" I looked behind me to see Draco Malfoy rushing down the corridor towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked coolly. There was no way he could ask so rudely towards my friends and not expect consequences. My tone must have shocked him because his face turned to stone.

"Nothing," he sneered. "I _was_ going to say 'Hello' seeing as I didn't get a chance earlier, but if you're going to talk to me _that _way, then I won't waste my breath."

A voice sounded around us. "_We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage to be taken separately_."

"I'll see you around, Draco." I brusquely walked away from him, leaving him to scowl at my back.

I walked back into the compartment to see Harry and Ron had also changed and were sitting quietly as the train lurched. We quickly slowed down and with another lurch the train stopped. As we got up Harry, Ron, and I exchanged small smiles and began to make our way for the exit. I breathed in a breath of fresh, cool air as we stepped onto the platform. We had arrived.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the bluntness near the end. I was sick of the train ride. Reviews welcome!**


	4. A Time for Sorts

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update... I'll try to do so more frequently. Credit goes to JKR except for OCs, also for the rest of the story I will mostly be following the movie outline with a few snippets from the books. But don't worry just for the first couple of stories. Anyway, enjoy and please review! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Time for Sorting**

I momentarily closed my eyes, reveling in the sensation the breeze brought with it; a cool tingle, along with the smell of damp earth. Harry and Ron stood just in front of me.

"Firs years this way, firs years come on now don't be shy," a booming voice hollered. I looked past Harry to see a massive hairy man beaming down at him. The man was huge, nearly three meters tall and as wide as three fully-grown men, at least. But his face was kindly and his eyes seemed to hold nothing but joy as he said,

"Hiya Harry." Harry smiled brightly back in response.

"Hey Hagrid," he said cheerfully. Hagrid turned on his heel. "This way to the boats, come on now, keep up!" The first years scrambled after him, struggling to keep pace with his large stride. We cantered down a narrow path and as we rounded a bend were greeted by a twinkling mass of warm lights. A collective gasp rose, our breath taken away by the sheer grandeur of the castle before us. I stared at in awe, my mouth hanging open. Exited murmurs broke out as we piled into the boats on Hagrid orders. We sailed across the glistening surface of a lake before entering a cavern beneath the castle through a curtain of ivy. It was… magical. There was no other way to describe it, I had been here for all of ten minutes and was already dumbfounded by the beauty the place had.

The boats landed at the base of some stone stairs ascending into the darkness above. We followed Hagrid as he climbed, leading us to the school above. Butterflies fluttered freely in my stomach as we drew nearer to a pair of heavy doors. As I stepped through them after Harry I found my mouth hanging open once more, stone walls glowed with the light of the blazing torches, the stone beneath my feet shone brilliantly, and the ceiling rose so his I could barely make it out. Another pair of magnificent wooden doors was stationed before us and in front of them Professor McGonagall watched us quietly, and while her face appeared to be stern, her eyes seemed to glow in the dancing firelight. She gave Hagrid a polite nod before beckoning for us to follow her into a small room off to the side of the wooden doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she began, "Now in a few minute we shall pass through these doors," she motioned to a pair of less magnificent doors behind her, "to join your classmates, but first you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family whilst here at Hogwarts; your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most point will be awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin shortly." She slipped through the doors, momentarily letting in the buzz of a hundred voices.

We stood in silence for a moment, many looking terrified, a vastly different appearance from our arrival. The joyous glow had left most of our faces.

"How do you suppose we'll be sorted into our houses?" Harry asked Ron, whose brother had all been sorted before him.

"Dunno, Fred and George said it was a sort of test… and that it was painful," he glanced at Harry's face, "but I'm sure they were joking!" he added hastily.

A bubble of murmurs began, everyone wondering how we would be sorted. Hermione was wondering aloud which of the spells she knew she would have to use. I shook my head, the idea of testing us as a sorting method was ridiculous, we hadn't officially learned anything yet. No, the sorting would most likely focus on who we were as people, I had read a little bit about Hogwarts from a book I bought in Diagon Alley, and each house had certain characteristic it looked for in its member, all except Hufflepuff, where everyone was accepted.

Professor McGonagall reentered the room and bid us follow her into the great hall. The hall was aglow with the light of thousands of candles floating above us and over them the ceiling mimicked the night sky, stars and clouds swirling together to create a perfect picture. Four tables filled with students, save for the very front ends, ran the length of the room and a fifth table stationed at the head, before a massive stained glass window, held the professors. A stool with a ratty old hat atop it stood lonesome in front of them. We stop in front of it and the hall grew silent, all the student staring expectantly at the hat. Confused, I stared as well.

It moved, opening a tear in it brim like a mouth and it started to sing. _You may not think I'm pretty_ it said. I listened closely to its words. The hat would sort us and I had been right; it named the houses and their affiliated characteristics and I smiled proudly to myself as it concluded its song, _For I'm a think cap_.

The hall broke out into applause as the hat became silent and Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a scroll in her hand. She began calling names. I watched as the hat was placed on the heads of various new students, the hat sometimes declaring their house instantly or after a fair bit of time. I waited patiently for my name, applauding politely after someone was sorted. As my name drew nearer, I became slightly nervous. I didn't do well in front of large crowds; I had fainted during a choir performance during my second year of primary school.

"Latton, Willow," the Professor called. I took a deep breath and smoothly made my way up to the stool, thankful that, as the hat was place on my head, a veil of blackness covered the faces of the rest of the school.

"Oh, a lovely mind," a voice whispered in my ear. The hat could see into my mind? "Oh yes," the hat answered before continuing on, "Kindness, Fairness. You would make an excellent Hufflepuff, but the prospect of Ravenclaw is intriguing as well, though, maybe Gryffindor. Intelligence, yes but goodness, such a loyal heart." I smiled, this hat could do wonders for someone ego. "Hmm, I don't think Hufflepuff is best, a good one you are but better else ware. Not quite a Ravenclaw, but yes, I think a perfect fit…" The hat thought a minute more, making sure and I eagerly waited to know where I would go. "Yes, good friends will you find there I think." The hat open it tear wide and bellowed,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A heavy applause assaulted my ears and I skipped off towards the table furthest to the left sitting diagonally of Hermione and smiling at her as she muttered a congratulations.

I sat fairly quietly for the rest of the sorting, once again applauding politely when someone was sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, but cheering madly when the hat called "Gryffindor".

When Harry's name was call a flurry of whispers swept through the students, _Potter_? they all questioned. I watched as Harry sat under the hat. It must have taken it that long for me. I hoped he would be sorted into Gryffindor with me, if it was right for him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Our table broke out into the loudest cheers heard yet that evening and Ron's older brothers began to chant, "we got Potter!" The grin on Harry's face stretched ear to ear and as he sat I gave him a small hug.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Mr. Potter," I said formally, breaking down into giggles afterwards. Our table quieted down when the next name was called, bursting into cheers when Dean Thomas and Ron joined us. The sorting ceremony ended with Blaise Zabini, and it was then that the headmaster, Dumbledore, stood.

"I'd like to say a few words. Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak. Thank You." He sat. This man was brilliant. I turned back in my seat to see an assortment of food and took a healthy serving of some sheppard's pie and mashed potatoes and dug in, occasionally joining in the conversations.

As the last of the food disappeared Dumbledore stood once more to make some "start of term announcements". He mentioned that the dark forest was forbidden to students, magic was not permitted in the corridors, and Quidditch tryouts, though I hadn't the foggiest idea of what Quidditch was.

"And finally, I must tell you, that this year the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds, to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. And now," he continued, "Our school song. Pick a tune!" He waved his wand and ribbon-like words burst from the end and the hall burst into various versions of the song. I sang as loudly as I could, though my singing, in my opinion, is ghastly, and laughed as Fred and George were the last to finish with a long melancholy note.

"Now, bedtime. Off you trot."

Another of Ron's brothers, Percy, stood and called for the first years to follow him. We did so, climbing up many flights of stairs, some of which liked to change and we walked on them, to a seventh floor corridor. We stopped in front of a portrait of a rather large woman, who was dressed in an unattractive pink gown.

"This," Percy explained, "Is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Caput Draconis."

"Correct," the woman said, swinging open to reveal an arched doorway. The room inside was warm and comfortable, decorated in red and gold hangings, with a fire blazing in a fireplace. Soft looking armchairs and sofas were spread around the room and upon seeing them I realized how tired I really was. The day had been long, wonderful, yes, but long, and on Percy's direction I climbed another staircase that led to the girls' dormitories.

Six four-poster beds were spread around the room and another door, where I assumed the bathroom was, sat adjacent to the entrance. I found the bed with my belongings around it and pet Bay, who was sitting serenely on the pillow, on the head.

The rest of the first year girls walked in, including Hermione, a girl named Lavender, Parvati, and two others whose names I hadn't learned yet.

"Oh, she's lovely!" I turned to see Hermione looking at Bay. I nodded in thanks.

"Are you excited for classes tomorrow?" she asked. I stifled a yawn.

"Yes, they should be interesting." She seemed wide-awake and, though it sounded like fun to stay up a bit a get to know one another, I opted for sleep. Pulling my pajamas from my trunk and I changed.

Slipping between my covers I sighed contently at the snug warmth and reaching for Bay I tucked her behind my knees where she curled into a ball and promptly went to sleep. Following suit my eyes drifted shut.

The day was good, a good number of new friends and a new world. Uncle Jack was right; this would be amazing. I would write to him and Aunt Rachel within the next couple of days, but for now I just allowed my mind to quiet and floated into a peaceful sleep with the prospect of an amazing tomorrow in the air.


	5. Butterflies

**Chapter 5: Butterflies**

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I am a terrible procrastinator and at times I thought to myself do I really need to do this. Well any way here's chapter 5. I will try to update soon, but I can't make any promises. Sorry for the wait... enjoy!**

I woke the next morning to the sunlight filtering through the windows. Hermione was already gone and the two chattering girls were still fast asleep so I ended up getting dressed, and seeing neither Harry nor Ron in the common room went down to breakfast myself. Unable to find the Great Hall I spent the better part of an hour wandering aimlessly through the corridors. How anyone knew where they were going was beyond me, going down the stairs they changed at least twice while I was still in the middle and I passed some of the same portrait multiple times. I went so far as to even ask some of them for help, but they snickered as I walked away, leading me to believe they were sending me in the wrong direction.

It wasn't until I saw a few Ravenclaws, who seemed to know where they were going that I was able to find the Hall. I plopped down between Harry and Ron and piled my plate high with scrambled egg and toast with marmalade.

"Hey sleepy head," said Harry with a smile, "We were wondering when you'd get up."

"For your information," I began, "I have been up for a while and just got lost on the way down here."

"Oo gmpt lofst," Ron laughed. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full."

Professor McGonagall gave us our timetables and I huffed seeing we had two classes that day with the Slytherins, but I was nonetheless looking forward to them. I shouldered my bag, already packed with the course materials I needed thanks to my lucky guessing, and stood. Harry and Ron rushed out, no doubt heading up to Gryffindor tower to get their books. I walked out of the great hall to classroom 1B, following Hermione who said she knew where it was.

McGonagall ran a no-nonsense type of class and expected us to follow directions accordingly. As she set us to taking note she transformed into a cat, taking many of us by surprise, and sat on her desk, watching us. I smiled, even as a cat she looked strict. It was at this time that I noticed Harry and Ron weren't in the room. _Must have gotten lost_ I thought to myself, smiling wider. Silly boys.

The doors slammed, followed by running steps and Ron muttering that they made it. Professor McGonagall turned back into her human form and gave them a stern look.

"That was bloody brilliant," said Ron.

"Well, thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley," she replied curtly, "perhaps it would be more prudent to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, that way one of you might be on time."

"W-we got lost," muttered Harry.

"Then perhaps a map. I trust you don't need one to find your seats." She motioned towards two seats at the front of the class and they sat quickly, rifled through their bags, and began copying the notes on the blackboards. I laughed silently to myself once more; silly boys.

**A/N: Sorry, I'm changing POV now… I'm sick of first person. **

As the trio walked to Potions later that day, as per normal, a flurry of whispers followed them and people strained their necks to get a glimpse of the famous Harry Potter. By now Willow was used to this, but she was sure that Harry was not. She would see him hunched over a little and feel him leaning into her as if trying to hide. He would only relax once they got to their class and he would let out a breath as he sat down. She felt bad for him, he had been thrust suddenly into fame without asking and she could tell that all he wanted was to be left alone.

They sat in the potions classroom, which was swirling with steam and different colored smoke, and listened to the rest of their peers talked excitedly. Malfoy was boasting that he already knew how to brew many potions, casting several smirks in Harry's direction. Willow returned his smirks with glares in a futile effort to make him stop.

The sound of the door slamming open silenced the room immediately as Professor Snape swept into the room, his black robes billowing behind him. Willow resisted the urge to giggle at his dramatic entrance. He spoke in a slow, drawling voice, and Willow rolled her eyes as he began to croon about the "subtle art and science that is potions making". He seemed to bring out the rebel in her.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity." Snape towered over Harry, sneering at him in a way that Willow thought was uncalled for. He then proceeded to ask Harry questions whose answers were obviously in the textbook, for Hermione, who was seated next to Willow, was practically jumping out of her seat, her hand in the air. Snape took no mind.

Willow thought this unfair of Snape, she didn't know what a bezoar was and beyond teas had no knowledge of plants whatsoever.

"Clearly, fame isn't everything. Is it Mr. Potter?" Sanpe walked back towards the front and continued on with his lecture, leaving Harry with a sullen look on his face and shrinking into his chair.

"That really was unfair of Snape," Willow said to Harry later that day as they sat in the great hall, "I mean, it's the first week and that was the first lesson. How could he expect you know the answers?"

"Well," Ron cut in whilst shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth, "Fred and George said that Snape hates everyone who isn't Slytherin."

"Yeah, but why single out Harry?" Willow asked. Ron shrugged.

September flew by in a flurry, and before Willow knew it, it was the start of October. There was a steady flow of homework that Willow, unlike Harry and Ron, had worked on every night so it didn't pile up. She often found herself working with Hermione and while she could be a little annoying sometimes she was for the most part very nice and a good study buddy.

One night, after she had done her time for homework, Willow was sitting in the common room with Ron, not really doing much of anything, when Harry climbed through the portrait hole, followed by Fred and George, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. The whole group was grinning and Oliver was going on about how Slytherin stood no chance.

Harry plopped down on a sofa next to Ron, still grinning.

"How was practice?" Ron asked brightly.

"Brilliant." Harry said; he was on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Their first flying lesson, Neville Longbottom had lost control of his broom and broken his wrist; Madame Hooch took him to the hospital wing. Malfoy, being the prick he is, after finding Neville's Remembrall, which had been a gift from his Grandmother, then decided to hide it on the roof. He'd flown into the air then, not minding that Madam Hooch had told them to stay firmly on the ground, and began taunting Harry, who had tried to get the Remembrall back. Despite Hermione's warning Harry had flown after Malfoy and when Malfoy threw the Remembrall at the castle wall Harry swept past and caught it.

Met by a cheering class, and unfortunately a furious McGonagall, Harry was led back to the castle. Willow had yelled at Draco then, screaming that he was an idiot and a git.

Later that night Harry at the Gryffindor table looking very pleased. He told Willow and Ron that instead of being expelled McGonagall had introduced him to Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor quidditch captain, and had made the team's seeker. He also said that McGonagall would allow him to have a Nimbus two thousand, which arrived a few days later. Malfoy had been furious.

Back in the present, Willow listened to Harry as he described the details of his practice to her and Ron.

The next day, which was a Friday to Harry and Ron's delight, the trio went down to dinner. Eating slowly Willow read the Evening Prophet, which she had taken to ordering in addition to the morning edition. Hermione sat down next to her and Ron cast her a dirty look. He was not fond of Hermione. Willow looked up as Harry gasped quietly and began reading an article from the Prophet out loud; Willow had been reading it as well. Someone had broken into a vault at Gringotts, a vault that Harry and Hagrid had visited earlier that day and that Hagrid had "emptied".

After dinner, upon Willow's nagging, the trio, followed by Hermione, headed back up to the common room to start on homework. Harry was deep in thought and Willow looked at him curiously, all the while her stomach churning, as if waiting for something. The staircase jerked and instinctively Willow grabbed the railing noticing the other three did as well.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"The staircases like to change," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "Remember?"

The staircase gave another jerk as it came to a halt, leaving the four heading in the opposite direction they had initially wanted to.

"Let's go this way." Harry pointed to a door in front of them.

"Before the staircase moves again," Ron mumbled.

They went though the door. The corridor on the other side was dark and dirty. Cobwebs decorated the pillars and a statue of a rather ugly witch.

"Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here," Ron asked quietly.

"We're not supposed to be here, it's the third floor," Hermione snapped at him. "It's _forbidden._" She turned to leave. A cat meowed as a torch lit.

"It's Filch's cat," Willow hissed. She normally adored cats, especially Bay, but she wasn't fond of Mrs. Norris, who was always prowling about.

"Run," Harry yelled. They ran quickly down the corridor, searching the walls for a suitable place to hide.

"A door, there!" Willow pointed. She ran up to it and pulled, ignoring the butterflies that had become angrier. The door was locked.

"We're done for!" Ron moaned. Hermione shoved him out of the way and muttered "Alohomora". The door flew open and the four piled in, pressing their ears against the door.

"Anyone here my sweet," Filch wheezed from down the corridor.

"Filch is gone," Hermione muttered with a sigh. Butterflies fluttered violently in Willow's stomach and when she looked over her shoulder she saw why.

"Probably thinks this door is locked," Ron said.

"It was locked," Hermione replied.

"And for a good reason," Willow said, her voice shaking slightly. She glanced to her right where Harry was frozen and she was sure the other two were frozen behind.

It was a huge dog and it had three heads. It towered over the four eleven year olds menace glowing in its yellow eyes as it realized they were in its there, but not attacking until Ron screamed. They bolted for the door, preferring the risk of being caught by Filch to being eaten. The dog roared, trying to push though the door as they slammed it shut and relocked it. They ran to the common room, not stopping until they were through the portrait hole.

"What do they think they're doing?" Ron gasped, "Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school!"

"You don't use your eyes do you, didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione snapped.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads… or maybe _you_ didn't notice there were three!" Willow put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Harry was in a sort of shock.

"It was standing on a trap door," Hermione continued, "Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something."

"Guarding something?" Harry asked.

"That's right. Now, I'm going to bed before you come up with another clever idea to get us killed," she paused and as an afterthought added, "or worse expelled." She sped up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Harry, Ron and Willow shared a look before Willow bade the boys goodnight and followed Hermione up the stairs, faintly hearing Ron mutter Hermione needed to sort out her priorities.

In the dormitory Hermione was pacing angrily around her bed.

"You shouldn't be so hard on them Hermione," Willow said softly. "It was more my fault then theirs, I said we should go through the door."

"Yes but they," she motioned angrily towards the door, "break the rules way more than you. We should have just left, then nothing would've happened."

"Well, we learned from our mistake, now we know not to go through that door." Willow knew it was cheesy, but one sure way to lighten Hermione's mood was to mention learning. It seemed to work; Hermione stopped pacing and sat lightly on her bed.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

Willow sighed. It had been a long day, lessons had been difficult and the run in with the monstrous dog had been the cherry on top. They could have been killed, all four of them knew it, and Willow felt a little guilty. She _had_ said to go through the door, and she hadn't paid attention to her instinct, the butterflies that in hindsight she could clearly see had screamed "danger". Changing into her pyjamas and crawling into bed Willow promised herself that she would follow her instinct more often because she had learned something today, instinct was usually right.


End file.
